


Siren

by IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Captain Harry Hook, F/M, First mate Gil, Humiliation, Mild Daddy Kink, Public Humiliation, Rape Fantasy, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Uma's Half Siren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard/pseuds/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard
Summary: What happens when Harry and Gil find out about Uma's fantasy.





	Siren

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first smut fics so I'm sorry if it's bad.
> 
> Hope you enjoy:)
> 
> NOTE: Because The Little Mermaid is set in Denmark i seen it fit to add some Danish in there. Translations will be at the bottom.

The room was cold and dark. The only sound that could be heard was the crash of the waves against the ship? She didn’t even know if the captain was on board at that moment. She sure as hell didn’t want to find out either.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why was she even here? She had only tried to drown them, it wasn’t a big deal. Well, it was to the captain of course but not to her. 

When she had been lifted onto the ship, the lack of water had forced her to change back to her human form. Her legs and arms had been bound as she had tried to escape more than once. Yes, this wasn’t the first time she had ended up on his ship and she sure as hell didn’t think that it would be the last either.

She was sitting in a corner, eagerly awaiting his return. The ship had docked, and she was, of course, left there…probably to rot if she was being honest. She couldn’t yell either, couldn’t get anyone’s attention. They had gagged her. All too afraid of what she could do to them. Nobody had told her when they’d be back so she was forced to sit in silence and wait for the man who she knew would likely kill her.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours had passed and still nothing. Where the fuck were they all? 

She had managed to remove the gag from her mouth and was currently trying to get someone attention, in hopes that maybe they would find her and let her go, if they weren’t a pirate anyway. She knew that she could talk her way out of death with him, but with anyone else? She just didn’t know, and she didn’t want to take that chance.

She sat there softly humming to herself, trying to find some sort of entertainment. They still hadn’t come back. At this point she didn’t think that they were coming back. That is until she heard footsteps above her. “Lort”, she cursed. It was him, she knew it. She was listening, expecting to her others walking on deck too, but she didn’t, only him.

She could here the footsteps getting closer, the sound almost scaring her. What did he want? A few moments later the sound of the door creaking open was the only sound she heard. She looked down, not wanting to face him again. She was expecting to hear his voice, his accent, but instead she heard a soft “hi”. She looked up. Someone she didn’t recognize stood in the doorway. Had she seen him before? She must have, she’s been on the ship enough times. Although, she would have remembered seeing the man in front of her. He was gorgeous. He was a tall, lean, blonde, and she was going to have him, whether the captain liked it or not.

He stepped closer to her. “Are you okay?”, he asked. He looked worried but Uma couldn’t think of a reason why. “Yeah…just fine”, she answered sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. He didn’t respond, just stared at her. “What happened to your tail?”. She cursed aloud. This was the third bloke that had asked her that and she was fucking tired of it. “I was forced to change into my human form as I had no water”, she answered as calmly as she could. “How come I’ve never seen you before?”, she asked, her curiosity building. He opened his mouth to speak but then stopped himself. “Hello?” She was getting impatient with him and she knew that he would not like the result if he didn’t answer her. “Well, the captain and I have been friends for a long time, but I’m not exactly a pirate. However, he had come to me and told me that a siren had wiped out most of his crew and had asked me to join him. So, of course, I said yes and here we are”. She laughed. She knew she had drowned a few, but not that many! She laughed to herself. This was going to be a long night.

They had talked longer than she had deemed possible. He was quite interesting actually. She had found out that his name was Gil and that he was the son of Gaston. Well, that explains the no pirate part of things. She had asked him almost everything she could but one question. Something that she knew he would know the answer to. “Hey Gil, what’s the captain’s name?”, she asked in hope of an answer. He thought about answering her, she could she it in the way his face changed. “I can’t tell you that”, he said. Uma was not taking that for an answer. “Answer me now, or, I might just have to drown you”. His eyes widened as she grinned at him. “So? What will it be? You gonna tell me what I want to hear, or will I get it off of another man when he comes to check on me after he sees your lifeless body in the fucking ocean?” Gil looked terrified. “You will be doin’ no such thing”. She looked towards the door and saw the one person she was waiting for. “Hello to you too”. She rolled her eyes. He walked to his friend’s side. “Gil leave us”, he said as she saw Gil walk out of the room. “Did you just threaten him?”, he asked, his gaze turning into a predatory stare. “What if I did? You gonna kill me huh, Hook?” “No, me dear, I’m afraid I’m going to do much worse than that. I’m going to humiliate you”. He grinned in an inhuman way. She knew he was crazy but never insane. For the first time in her life she was scared of something, and that something was him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She hadn’t known what to expect form him. Didn’t know what he had meant by “humiliate her”. But now she did.

She was on the main deck, tied to the mast. He had cut her clothes off too and now was being watched by the rest of his crew as his silver hook slid in and out of her. He kissed up her neck to her ear. “Look at ye now, me little siren, how wet you are, how fucking needy you are. I’m going to make sure that you get what you want, just not from me”. 

He pulled back and Gil walked up to her. Uma looked down, not wanting to meet his gaze. Gil reached into his pants and freed his hard cock. “This might remind you to never threaten me again”. He snapped his hips forward and set a brutal pace. She was crying now, not from fear but from humiliation. She didn’t know what to think of herself. She was a whore. She knew it just as much as they did. A few moments later her body shook as she came. Gil pulled out of her and smirked. “Good girl”. She wanted to scream at him, threaten him, but she knew that it wouldn’t help her situation. 

She was exhausted. She couldn’t take anymore of this. The bastard knew it too. He grinned. “Dum skid!”, she yelled at him. He raised an eyebrow amused. “Love, I have no idea what that means but I take it, it isn’t good”, he said. She laughed. 

“Is this all you meant by ‘humiliating me’ captain?”, she asked. The look he gave her said no, and in that moment she really wished she hadn’t had asked. She was just about to ask for an answer when she saw him nod his head towards a man she knew as Jonas. He was the next person to have her, followed by Gonzo, then eventually him. She hadn’t spoken again since that question and she didn’t plan to either. She couldn’t speak anyway, not through all the tears. She never thought that it would have been that bad, but it was, it really was. 

He threw her on his bed. “Get on your hands and knees, Siren!”, he ordered, stripping himself of his clothes. He had never bothered to ask for her name, nor did he care. Uma done as she was told and waited for him. He positioned himself behind her and thrust his hips forward. Uma cried out in pain and pleasure. “Fuck”, she moaned. He smirked. “Such a good girl for me aren’t ya Siren?” She paused for a moment. He wasn’t as bad as she had thought, gentle even, but she was sure that wasn’t going to last for long…and she was right. When she didn’t answer he set a rougher pace. “Answer me”, he growled. “Ja far”, she moaned. “Yeah…still have no idea what that means”, he laughed. She was so glad he didn’t understand her. A few moments later they both came. “You alright, Siren?”, he asked. “As alright as I can be right now”, she answered. He smiled. “Harry”, he said. Uma turned to look at him. “What?”, she asked confused. “Gil said you were looking for me name, me name’s Harry”, he answered. “My name is Uma”, she responded. He kissed her. It was a soft kiss, one that said a lot more than “I own you”, like the others had. “I love you, Uma”, he smiled. “Jeg elsker også dig”, Uma said. “What?”, Harry laughed. “It means I love you too”, she answered as she kissed him again. She really did talk her way out of death after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Lort - Shit  
> Dum Skid - Son of a bitch  
> Ja Far - yes daddy  
> Jeg Elsker Også Dig - I love you too
> 
> If you don't know what the word bloke means its another word for a man that English and Irish people use. Not sure if it's used anywhere else.


End file.
